Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Wiki:Manual of style
This page serves as an area which explains the basic rules that most articles should follow. Of course, however, there will be a few exceptions to some rules, and please contact an administrator if you have any questions. Applies to all articles *Please cover the article name at the start in bold. In most cases, "the", if it is right at the start of the article, should not be in bold. Although the "s" at the end of the article name if there is one should be in bold. Optionally, but not mandatorily, you may additionally like to put an infobox right at the start of the article. *Don't post duplicate wiki links. Wiki links are links leading to other articles on the wiki. For example, Aku Aku. There's no need to see thirty links leading to the Aku Aku page in one article. *Both American and British Englishes are allowed. For example, both "gray" and "grey" or "color" and "colour" are fine. *For small articles, you can post one or two images at the side, but please avoid posting too many. If you want to put several images into an article, use a gallery. Bigger articles, such as articles for major characters, can have more images at the side, but galleries should still be used. *Do not use first or second person when giving instructions in articles. For example, instead of "You need twenty five crystals", say "The player needs twenty five crystals" or, alternatively, "Crash needs twenty five crystals". *Titles of articles should use uppercase in the first letter only, unless it's the title of characters, places, or equivalent articles. And, the title should be in singular use. So titles such as Coin Crates should be Coin crate, Wumpa Coin should be Wumpa coin, and Red Gem should be Red gem. Oxide Station, should remain the same, for example. Galleries As for galleries, if they are used in any article outside the user namespace, they should start with a level 2 header under the name of "Gallery". If images are to be included in the gallery, this must be the first feature, starting with a level 3 header under the name of "Images". Then, should a video walkthrough be present in the gallery and an images section is also present, this must follow the "Images" section, starting with a level 3 header under the name of "Video walkthrough". Finally, if the music of the level is going to be included in the gallery, this must be the last element in the gallery and start with a level 3 header under the name of "Music". Applies to some articles Level articles Because this is generally considered to be the weakest spot in Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Wiki right now, it's being mentioned first. Specifications *Picture: Optional. *Video: Optional. **If on the side of the article, it must be on the right and be 300px in size or less, otherwise there is no limit. *Slideshow: Optional, but should only be used when there is too many pictures to read comfortably without a slideshow. Other *Trivia, if present, must be the last section of the article, unless if there is an external links section, in which it must be the penultimate section of the article. Character articles Specifications *Picture: Usually required, with a few exceptions, such as if it is a character which is mentioned-only. *Video: Forbidden. *Slideshow: Usually forbidden. Other *Trivia, if present, must be the last section of the article, unless if there is an external links section, in which it must be the penultimate section of the article. Game articles Specifications *Picture: Usually required for games that have been released, optional for games that are upcoming. *Video: Forbidden. *Slideshow: Usually forbidden. Other *Trivia, if present, must be the last section of the article, unless if there is an external links section, in which it must be the penultimate section of the article. *If the article is referring to an upcoming game, it must be all means have at least one first-party reference. Should an article violate this rule, it will be deleted without warning. Boss articles Specifications *Picture: Usually required, however, if it contains a video, it is only optional. *Video: Usually required, however, if it contains a picture, it is only optional. **If on the side of the article, it must be on the right and be 300px in size or less, otherwise there is no limit. *Slideshow: Usually forbidden. Other *For articles which refer to a single boss fight, trivia, if present, must be the last section of the article, unless if there is an external links section, in which it must be the penultimate section of the article. For articles which refer to multiple boss fights, trivia may either be under the former rules, or can be at the end of a boss fight section. Voice Actor articles Specifications *Picture: Optional *Video: Forbidden *Slideshow: Forbidden Other *When it comes to listing other roles of the voice actor, don't list very minor roles that they have played, please only list major roles. User pages In general, user pages are allowed to contain anything the user wishes, unless if it doesn't meet our policy. Most of the time, only the user it belongs to or administrators are allowed to edit, unless if it doesn't meet our policy, if it is a double/broken redirect or if it is a copyright violation in which any user can edit but must only edit to remove or fix the offending item and give a clear edit summary that it is the only thing they are doing.Category:Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Wiki